


turn around and kiss me (like you know you want to)

by honeybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, What's the opposite of slow burn, cuz that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeomgyu/pseuds/honeybeomgyu
Summary: everyone knows soobin and yeonjun are enemies.so why the hell did they just kiss in the middle of an argument?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	turn around and kiss me (like you know you want to)

It was really just a regular day. Yeonjun had “accidentally” brushed past Soobin, effectively making the latter drop his lunch tray. Soobin’s friends at his lunch table -- Beomgyu, Kai, Taehyun -- all lifted their trays as Soobin’s spaghetti splattered across the table. 

Yeonjun let out a little scoff, looking down at Soobin, who'd braced himself on the table beside him. Soobin stood, face red with anger, and the argument began. 

“What the hell, Yeonjun?” Soobin seethed. He shoved Yeonjun, making him stumble back. 

“Don't touch me, rat,” Yeonjun muttered angrily. He was just quiet enough that Soobin could hear him, but not anybody else. 

“Who are you calling rat? You're the rat. A smelly, smelly rodent,” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Wow, real original. Maybe you should pay attention in school, get smarter so you can actually make good insults,”

Soobin felt himself getting angrier and angrier. “Maybe I would, if you'd just leave me alone,”

“Maybe if you weren't such an asshat!” 

“Well maybe if you didn't act all high and mighty! Just because you're old doesn't mean-”

Yeonjun cut Soobin off. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Soobin, despite being generally calm, lost his cool and shouted back at Yeonjun, “STOP INTERRUPTING ME. God, you're so- you're fucking incompetent and I don't even know why I indulge you and your stupid antics when- Hey, why are you laughing?” 

Yeonjun, halfway through Soobin’s angry rant, had relaxed his stance and lifted and eyebrow in amusement. He emitted a low chuckle, effectively distracting Soobin from his yelling. 

Soobin repeated himself, “Why. Are. You. Laughing?”

Yeonjun sighed and looked at Soobin. The playful, amused look he’d worn during the yelling had faded into a cold and flirty gaze. He stepped closer to Soobin, holding his chin with his index finger and thumb. 

“Ahh, nothing. It's just...you so wanna kiss me right now,” 

Soobin ripped his face away, his face turning bright red. “N-no I don’t,” he spluttered, obviously flustered. His eyes flicked down to Yeonjun’s lips involuntarily. 

Yeonjun, taking notice of Soobin’s wandering eyes, hummed thoughtfully before a mischievous grin made its way across his lips. “Say it without stuttering,” 

With determination and anger set into his face, Soobin leveled Yeonjun with a hearty glare. “I. Don't. Want. To. Kiss. You. ‘Kay?” 

Yeonjun chuckled and stepped back, waving his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. If that's the case, then…” He trailed off, turning on his heel and walking away. 

What Soobin did next was….well, stupid. 

A frustrated fire lit itself in Soobin’s eyes as he reached out, grabbing Yeonjun by the shoulder and spinning him around so they faced each other. Yeonjun didn't even have the time to let out a surprised gasp before Soobin pulled him in and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss lasted, one, two, maybe three seconds before Soobin pushed Yeonjun away and took a step back. He clasped his hands to hide that they were shaking, and didn't meet Yeonjun’s eyes as he sped away. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that day, as Soobin and his friends started an uncharacteristically quiet walk home, Beomgyu brought up the topic of what the hell had happened earlier. 

“So...you and Yeonjun, huh?” Beomgyu asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Shut up,” Soobin said gruffly. He was stiff, had been since this morning, but he almost collapsed when Kai skipped up behind him, slinging an arm playfully over his shoulders. 

“Soobinie!” Kai squealed. If Soobin had been in a better mood, he probably would have responded with the same enthusiasm. “Why are you so stiff? Did something happ- ohhhh,” 

The realization dawned in Kai’s eyes, that Soobin was still thinking about his kiss with Yeonjun earlier that day. Soobin pouted and turned away, focusing his attention on Taehyun instead. 

“Don't look at me like that, hyung. I’m busy trying to get home so I can finish my study guide.” Taehyun said, not looking up from his phone. Soobin deflated. 

“Guys~ I wanna hang out,” Soobin whined, “I miss you guys,” 

Beomgyu looked at Soobin. “Aww, how sweet. Now tell us the real reason,” 

Soobin crossed his arms and stomped a bit. “I don't wanna go home and have my mom ask me what happened,” 

Kai burst out into laughter. “Yeah, ‘cause having a caring mother must be so difficult,” 

“No,” Soobin said, shaking his head, “it's not that she's caring, that's not the problem. It's because as soon as she asks me what's wrong she's gonna find a way to get it out of me,” 

“Aww, hyung,” Kai said comfortingly. Soobin leaned towards him slightly, sadly nodding his head. “That's not because of your mom. It's because you're weak,” he said in the same tone. Soobin pouted angrily at him and walked quicker, leaving Kai behind him. 

Beomgyu snorted, lamely attempting to cover it up as a cough. “Um...anyway. Soobin, why did you kiss Yeonjun?”

Soobin stopped in his tracks, hands gripping his backpack straps so tight that his knuckles began turning white. “He was annoying,” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

Taehyun asked, “Hm, but do you think he's attractive, though?” 

“Yes?” Soobin said it like it was something obvious. “Who doesn’t?”

A beat of silence, then Beomgyu, Kai, and Taehyun all raised their hands. “Oh, put your stupid hands down.” Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“He's just- Like, I hate him, don't get me wrong. But he's cute and like he has really nice eyes? And his cheeks are kinda like...I wouldn't mind squishing them. He's just- he's handsome, you know?” Soobin sighed dreamily, prompting the other three to make eye contact and mockingly swoon.

Beomgyu elbowed him, bouncing on his toes as they came to a stop at the curb. “Well, before Taehyun and Kai leave. I think I speak for all of us when I say…” he trailed off, looking wistfully off into the distance. From either side of Soobin, Taehyun and Kai stared confusedly at Beomgyu. 

“SOOBIN LIKES YEONJUN! SOOBIN LIKES YEONJUN!” Beomgyu sing-songed. He giggled and managed to hug Kai and Taehyun goodbye before sprinting off, Soobin hot on his tail. 

“Shut up, Beomgyu! Someone's gonna hear you!” Soobin yelled. 

They reached Soobin’s porch quickly, and let themselves in. They slipped off their shoes and made their way into the living room. Beomgyu plopped himself on the couch, stretching dramatically. 

They sat in silence for a little while before Soobin finally spoke up, his voice small as he asked, “Gyu? Do you think….Do I actually have a crush on Yeonjun?” 

Beomgyu sat up and looked Soobin up and down, trying to gauge whether or not he was kidding. When he realized Soobin was sincere, he took a deep breath and placed his hands in his lap. 

“I think,” Beomgyu began carefully, “that maybe...you always have. I think, maybe, today...brought those feelings back up to the surface. So, yeah. I guess you do,”

Soobin sighed and flopped back. “Well. What the heck am I supposed to do now?”

* * *

The plan was in place. Beomgyu had spent the night at Soobin’s, so they'd had more than enough time to prepare for Operation: Have Soobin Confess To His Mortal Enemy Who’s Actually His Crush But They Kissed Yesterday And Now Soobin Realized That He Wants To Kiss Him, Not Fight Him. 

…..Maybe the name was a bit long. 

Anyway, as Soobin walked to school, he felt a heavy sense of dread begin to solidify in his gut. It felt like every step towards the building was a step towards his doom. 

“Stop being so dramatic, the worst that happens is Yeonjun rejects you,” Taehyun told him at lunch. 

“Was that my name I heard over here?” Yeonjun asked, swooping in to sit beside Soobin. 

Soobin slammed his head to the table with a groan, wordlessly lamenting the future loss of…

Actually, what did he have to lose? The realization hit him and he lifted his head, blinking against the bright lights of the lunch room. 

“Aww, hey Soobin!” Yeonjun cooed. Soobin felt his cheeks heat up, despite the mocking way Yeonjun said his name. 

“Yeonjun.” Was Soobin’s blunt, strained greeting. 

Yeonjun stared at him for a moment. Soobin swore he saw some sort of emotion flicker across his eyes. And, strangely, it wasn't a negative one. A few more minutes of silence and Yeonjun stood and grabbed Soobin’s wrist. 

“C’mon, I wanna talk to you,” Yeonjun murmured, already leading out. 

Soobin’s mind was blank, as he mindlessly followed Yeonjun out into the hall. Were they going to fight? Was Yeonjun going to argue with him again? A fistfight? A-

“I need to tell you something,” Yeonjun said. Soobin had always been keenly award of the fact that Yeonjun was shorter than him, but in this moment it seemed like he was really small. In total honesty, Soobin thought that nervous Yeonjun was kind of cute. 

“I'm listening…” Soobin mused. He was a little more than confused as to where exactly the casual, suave tone in his voice had come from. 

Yeonjun fiddled with his fingers for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the words. He kept looking at Soobin, eyes darting away whenever the two made eye contact. 

“Uh. Um….” Yeonjun furrowed his brow and rubbed one of his eyes before finally spitting out what he had to say. “You kissed me. And...I wouldn't mind if you, like, did it again?” 

Soobin's jaw dropped. He stared at Yeonjun like he’d just grown a third eye. “Again?” He choked out. 

Yeonjun nodded, his confidence growing with every second he spoke. “Yeah. ‘Cause...I think- well, actually, I know that...I like you.”

Soobin felt every emotion rush over his body at once. He was angry, that his confession that he had stressed over for so long was useless. He was happy, because Yeonjun likes me back. He was a little sad, a little excited…

“That's good,” was all Soobin managed to say. Yeonjun looked a little bit confused as Soobin stepped closer, moving one of his hands to grip Yeonjun’s waist. Yeonjun backed up with him until his back was pressed against the wall. 

Soobin leaned close, noting how Yeonjun's eyes followed his lips before flicking forward. “That's good,” Soobin drawled in his ear. (No, really. Where the hell did this Soobin come from?) “Because I know I like you, too,” 

Soobin felt the excitement buzzing off Yeonjun’s skin as he moved back so he was facing him. Yeonjun reached up and tangled his fingers in Soobin’s hair, pulling him close. Just a centimeter closer, and they'd be kissing. 

“Soobin...can I kiss you?” Yeonjun asked in a low, quiet voice. Soobin felt a shiver down his spine at the tone. He nodded frantically, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Yeonjun pulled him forwards, finally pressing their lips together. Soobin’s grip on Yeonjun’s waist tightened. He moved his other arm from where it had been resting up against the wall above Yeonjun’s head to circle around his waist. Yeonjun stood on is tiptoes and moved his hands to cup Soobin’s face, kissing him harder. 

They pulled apart to breathe, eyes bright and lips just a little more swollen than they ought to be. 

“That was nice,” Soobin said. His voice was a bit of a raspy whisper, words spoken between catching breaths. “We should do it more often,” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and laughed, his head bumping slightly against Soobin’s chest. “Date me, dummy. I'll kiss you whenever you want~” He trailed off with a giggle. 

Soobin leaned in to kiss him a bit more, halting when Yeonjun spoke. “Hmm...Promise?” 

Yeonjun laughed and nodded, his smile was so bright Soobin felt his stomach start flipping. “Promise,” 

Soobin grinned. “Well, then, boyfriend. We have five minutes of lunch left, how shall we spend it?” 

Yeonjun hummed and pulled Soobin in for a kiss, saying, “I can think of a few ideas,” 

Once again, their lips met. They kissed until the lunch bell rang, when Soobin’s friends came out and Soobin introduced Yeonjun as his boyfriend. 

(Boyfriend!!)

  
  
  



End file.
